Destiny
by DaysukeKitsune
Summary: La vida es un asco y luego te mueres ¿Se podrá cambiar? Yo... creo que tal vez *Entren, lean y comenten, sólo comenten*


N/A: Hola :"3

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /Destiny/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

Capítulo 1: el comienzo, nuestro primer encuentro y ¡MI NUEVO HERMANO!

Hace cuánto de aquel día en que lo conocí tenía diez, once, tal vez doce años no se y no me importa, mi familia es una de las más acaudaladas de todo Japón recuerdo claramente ese día como si fuera ayer el día en que lo conocí recuerdo todo inicio como otro día cualquiera

Despertaba una mañana soleada y tranquila la tenue luz del sol traspasaba las cortinas como todas las mañanas abrí lentamente mis ojos permitiendo que se acostumbraran a la luz me levante calmadamente de mi cama me dirigí al baño en mi habitación para cepillarme los dientes y cepillar mi cabello baje a desayunar baje y vi a mi madre acompañada de mi nana tsushimiya kagura ella es una señora de edad avanzada en la cual su cabello pinta unas canas que la hacen ver como alguien calmada y le da refinación platicando mientras una de las sirvientas les servía una taza de té mientras yo las saludaba

-buenos días kaa-chan, kagura obaa-san

-buenos días mi cielo- respondió mi madre mientras me sentaba y la misma sirvienta traía un plato con tostadas y barios recipientes con distinto tipos de mermelada.

Mire atentamente el lugar y una pregunta surco mi mente – kaa-chan donde esta otou-san.

Ella me miro luego sonrió y me respondió - tu otou –san no se encuentra porque fue por un encargo muy especial

Al escuchar eso me emocione y volví a preguntar

-qué? Qué es? –pregunte muy entusiasmada

Kagura obaa-san me miro y respondió con una dulce sonrisa – lo sabrás pronto querida.

El oír eso solo hiso que mi curiosidad aumentara –cuando ¡? Que es¡? .

Ellas se miraron y se sonrieron una ala otra y respondieron al unísono - pronto lo sabrás no desesperes

-pero cuando? cuándo ?

-qué te parece si te lo decimos cuando vuelvas de la escuela

Al oír eso me sobre exalte y me dispuse a desayunar una vez acabe subí rápido a mi habitación para cambiarme e ir a la escuela tome mi mochila me despedí de mi kaa-chan y mi obaa-san subí a la limusina la cual me llevo a la escuela privada amaterasu (diosa del sol ) me dirigí hacia mi salón donde salude a mis amigos con un gran y sonoro –HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡.-una vez hecho eso me senté junto a mis dos mejores amigas

/

-toc, toc, toc.-ahí estaba ese incesante ruido solo quería dormir un poco después me alistaría para ir al colegio ¨no creen que es demasiado para un chico de doce años¨ .

-Toc, toc, toc.- ahí estaba otra vez ese incesante ruido que esta vez no podía ignorar abrí los ojos y quede cegado momentáneamente ya que mis ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas una vez mi mirada regreso a la normalidad divise el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Un viejo cuarto que se encontraba en la propiedad del hombre con el cual hice un trato para poder vivir ahí a cambio de alimento y un lugar donde vivir yo tenía que ir al colegio, limpiar su casa y patio además de trabajar barriendo en su restaurant.

Vivía solo hace un tiempo que me escape del orfanato una vez que mi Onii-san se fue de ese sitio junto con su novia, en ese sitio ya no había nada para mí por eso decidí irme antes de que intentaran adoptarme –toc, toc, toc, toc –ese sonido me hiso volver y darme cuenta de que seguían tocando la puerta debía ser el señor teuchi o su hija ayame para avisarme que se me hacía tarde para el colegio.

Salí me puse una playera sencilla y me dispuse a abrir la puerta lo que vi después no me pareció para nada bueno ¨para mi claro esta ¨ , en la puerta se encontraba el señor teuchi acompañado de un hombre bastante conocido para mí.

-ebisu-san-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir él era el director del orfanato del que me fugue hace ya algún tiempo era un hombre de apariencia respetable a simple vista pero todos sabíamos que era un pervertido de closet después solo me dijo que tomara mis cosas alcance a preguntarle al señor teuchi el ¿Por qué? Lo que me dijo lo hiso con una lagrima saliendo por sus ojos

-lo ciento chico, pero recuerda que una vez que tengas la mayoría de edad vuelve y yo y ayame te prepararemos tu platillo favorito además sino tienes donde quedarte siempre tendrás este sitio como tu hogar.- lo que dijo me hiso recordar todo lo que ese hombre hiso por mí, le agradecí todo a él y ayame.

Llegamos al orfanato y me dirigí ala que antiguamente era mi habitación deje todo en el ropero y Salí al comedor me disponía a comer mientras mis únicos amigos me veían con algo de celos yo los salude aun sin entender por que

-creímos que habías muerto, hace cinco meses que no se te veía- me dijo Kenshin un chico delgado de cabello largo y tonalidad rojiza que llevaba en una cola de caballo alta tenía una cara fina exceptuando su mejilla izquierda donde tenía una cicatriz en forma de ¨x que él se hiso cuando sus padres murieron

-qué bueno que volviste –me dijo kanon una chica linda de cabello color chocolate y que le llegaba a los hombros fue la primera amiga que tuve y lo sigue siendo pero siempre que me dice algo es siempre en su beneficio-haci podremos ir a esa cita que me debes –dijo ella a lo que solo acerté a sonreír

Una vez que comí ebisu-san me mandó llamar a su oficina ¨de seguro para reprenderme por huir¨ no le di importancia y me dirigí hacia su oficina

-quería verme –dije sin ánimos al imaginarme el por qué estaba ahí

-si quiero que vayas y tomes todas tus cosas –me acompaño al salón principal donde estaban Kenshin y kanon el jugando con sus muñecas alas cual les decía figuras de acción y ella viendo y cantando un video musical que se transmitía en ese instante, voltearon a verme y lo volví a notar

Kenshin tenía celos en su mirada mientras que kanon me miraba un poco nostálgica entonces todo me golpeo como si de una pelota se tratase el juntar mis cosas, las miradas de celos y nostalgia todo alguien me quería adoptar y separarme de lo único que me quedaba mis amigos

-bien ve y junta tus cosas –me dijo pero yo solo baje la mirada y me quede callado, después sentí como dos manos sujetaban mis muecas una suave y la otra un tanto rígida levante la mirada para ver como mis amigos tomaban de mis manos y decían

-no se preocupe ebisu-san nosotros lo ayudaremos a guardar sus cosas-para luego encaminarme a mi habitación aun sujetado por las muñecas

Una vez llegamos kanon y Kenshin me ayudaron a guardar mis cosas intente decir algo pero kanon se me adelanto

-no te preocupes si tu nii-san vuelve le diremos donde estas.

-así podrá buscarte y volverán a estar juntos.

-pero que hay de ustedes no me puedo ir así nomas.

-debes hacerlo es lo mejor, haaa pero recuerda que una vez que yo salga de aquí tendremos esa cita que me prometiste.-al oír eso Kenshin se retiró hacia la puerta y se recargo en el marco de la misma, sentía ese sentimiento de comezón en los ojos antes que da antes de llorar pero me resistí recordando esa promesa que hice ase tiempo

Flash back * cinco años.*

-levántate deja de llorar, no eres el único que esta solo aquí así que resiste esto y todo lo que la vida te lance

-o…Onii-san –baje mi mirada y dije –sé que no soy el único pero yo siempre estoy solo y no tengo a nadie quien me apoye a excepción de ti.

-exacto tú lo has dicho me tienes a mí por eso no estás solo así que deja de llorar

-está bien te prometo que nunca más volveré a llorar-decía mientras me limpiaba con mis mangas y le sonreía a mi Onii-san

Fin del flash back

-kanon te juro que cuando pueda volveré y seré yo quien te invite a salir-dije esto abrazándola mientras le susurraba al oído ¨te quiero" tome mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta y me plante enfrente de Kenshin antes de que dijera algo lo abrase y le susurre ¨cuídala sé que será más feliz contigo que con migo¨ una vez hecho esto me dirigí al despacho de ebisu y entre

-que bien que llegas –me decía ebisu -te quiero presentar a este señor él será tu nuevo padre-dijo esto mientras el señor a su lado se paraba y decía.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es…..

/

Ya faltaba muy poco para que kurenai sensei nos dejara salir y retirarnos

-bien chicos que tengan un buen fin de semana nos vemos el lunes-cuando dijo eso todos salieron disparados hacia fuera del salón como si este se incendiara, entonces el paso por mi lado el , ese chico al que yo admiraba y siempre que le hablaba me sonrojaba el al que la vida le jugo mal y en un accidente automovilístico le quito a sus padres pero aun así el seguía fuerte ante todo.

Salí corriendo junto a mis amigas mientras ellas me miraban extrañadas

-sucede algo?-pregunte a lo que contestaron

-es que te vez más feliz de lo normal que paso.

-es que mi Okaa-san me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa cuando volviera de la escuela.

-que bien nos vemos luego- dijeron juntas a la salida subiendo cada una en su limusina

Subí ala mía propia y apresure al chofer para que se apresurara a llegar a casa una vez hay entre corriendo ignorando por completo a las sirvientas y mayordomos que me saludaron con un ferviente ¨bienvenida a casa señorita¨segui corriendo hasta llegar al comedor donde me pare en seco al ver lo que sucedía ahí.

Mi kaa-chan y mi otou-san sentados acompañados por un chico de mi edad mientras una sirvienta le servía un plato con pasta y albóndigas al verlo solo alcance a pronunciar

-kaa-chan ¿quién es él?

-cariño por favor preséntate-me dijo mi otou-san luego di una breve reverencia y dije

-mucho gusto soy yamanaka ino encantada de conocerte. –dije eso con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude ya que no podía creer que este chico estuviera siendo atendido por mis padres

Al decir esto el me miro fastidiado lo cual me hiso enojar pero también lo hiso ver más lindo de lo que estaba.

-ahora preséntate-dijo mi kaa-chan mientras el solo dejo escapar un simple

-hmp.

-preséntate- insistió esta vez mi otou-san luego el tomo el tenedor junto a su plato y pincho una de las albóndigas para llevársela a la boca

/

-preséntate-escuche decir al señor inoichi e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió tome el tenedor aun lado de mí y pinche una de las albóndigas para después metérmela a la boca sabía que si hacia eso no me obligarían a contestar con la boca llena era increíble que hace solo unas horas me estaba despidiendo de mis amigos y la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi nii-san y ahora querían fastidiarme presentándome a una chica rubia que no podía verse con una sonrisa mas falsa

-bueno viendo que estas comiendo te presentare yo-dijo la señora Yuri-san la esposa del señor inoichi con una sonrisa maternal

-él es naruto y a partir de hoy el será tu nuevo hermano, dime te gusto la sorpresa cariño.

Al decir eso ino me miro con los ojos como platos y yo me quede pensando que dejaría de ser un uzumaki para convertirme en un yamanaka me sentía hastiado.

-¡ MI NUEVO HERMANO ¡

-sí y espero que se lleven muy bien-dijo la madre de ino-san

Fin del capítulo 1

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Bueno, hola, soy Daysuke :3 (mentira soy su amiga pero bueno) no sé qué más poner, sólo comenten :D!


End file.
